Innocent Bet A KOxSS Fanfic
by Slashonic
Summary: StarScream and KnockOut get drunk one night, and hold a bet against each other. StarScream ends up losing the bet, he now has too do whatever KnockOut tells him too. KnockOut is clearly enjoying this and seems to take things a bit to far. WARNING SLASH


**WARNING - TRANSFORMERS SLASH**

**This story contains sexy, sticky, interface with the characters KnockOut and StarScream.**

**Don't like? DON'T LOOK OR READ.**

This was my very first attempt at a fanfic, so I tried my best. I hope you all enjoy.

I can't believe I could let this happen. How could I be so stupid! Have a drink with KnockOut just to celebrate the new collection of energon the Decepticons had recovered, nothing else. YEAH RIGHT! Just a drink turned into two, then three, then four, and then I just lost count. I was literally in a different state of mind, I couldn't remember anything that happened. Though, it appeared to me Knockout was just fine. I guess he's had drinks more often then I expected. The only thing I can remember is Knockout telling me something and then me saying "You wanna bet!" I don't even remember what this "bet" was. But...surprise, surprise, I got to find out what the punishment was for losing it… I hate making bets with one of the most perverted Decepticons I know… and to my joy, he was the doctor too, and I was the victim. The next thing I know KnockOut walks into my room when I was in the middle of some important work, and his way of saying "good morning" was "You lost the bet StarScream. Now I get to choose your punishment." At first I was infuriated. I didn't even remember what the bet was, but he did convince me that a bet, is a bet. I gave up on fighting back, so I just agreed and accepted it. Thinking to myself, "How bad can it be? It's just a silly bet!" Yeah. Well, I was way off. This definitely wasn't just a "silly" bet.

Next thing I know I was standing in the middle of the medical room, wearing human clothing, and if I do say myself, quite "revealing" clothing. I was wearing a short pink dress, and I mean SHORT! It had a red cross on it, and a little hat to match the dress. I swear I could feel my face plates burning up with embarrassment. I never felt so revealing and humiliated. Not to mention KnockOut's perverted smiles, and his optics drifting over my body every time he got the chance didn't help. The worst part is that he told me that I could only refer to him as "doctor" and I had to listen to his every command and accept the name "Nurse". I swear, I would have not agreed with this or gone on with it, but he told me if I didn't he would tell Megatron about the bet and what I did. Best part was, he still hasn't told me what the bet was, so my paranoia took over and forced me to go with this embarrassing situation. He would use the smallest mistakes I made against me, not to mention he would purposely drop random objects around the room and tell me to pick them up. That combined with a short dress…you get where I'm going with this… I put up with it for a decent amount of time, but as soon as he asked me to pick up his scalpel off the ground for the 3rd time. I almost snapped. I was cut off by a certain look in KnockOut's optics. It seemed to be a mix of enjoyment, entertainment, dominance, and the one that made me gulp to myself, Lust. I tried to ignore that look deny to myself, I was wrong. It wasn't lust…or was it? When I was on the other side of the room looking over some information from the patients considering he told me I had to act like what I was "dressed" as, KnockOut called me over. His voice had this overly pleasant tone to it, almost like he was planning something. I got up and walked over to him.

"Oh Nurse, one of our patients are experiencing a loss in body heat. I will have to run some tests to see what ways are most successful at heating a body. I'll need your help." Knockout stated to me with a smirk to his face. I nodded with a bit of irritation from his smug looks as he scanned over my body with his optics for at least the 5th time. "Yes, fine "doctor" I'll help. What should I do?" as soon as these words left my lips I could see his optics dim a bit. I could see the look of lust in his optics slowly taking over. I felt a shiver run down my spine. "I'll have to test my experiment with you, dear "nurse." He said to me with almost a laugh in his response. I felt my spark skip a beat; the room seemed to go dark around me. I froze and just looked straight into his lust filled optics, I began to panicking a bit. "N-no. Y-your kidding me. Right?" I asked with an obvious tone of fear in my voice, My optics searched every where in his. Trying to find a sign of him just joking around, but I couldn't find a clue. All I saw was lust in his optics. He smiled at me with this glimmer in his optics and tilt to his lips that immediately told me that lust has taken over his mind, and I will be the victim to his lustful want. "Does it look like I am, "nurse?" He replied with a bit of a dark tone in his voice. I just froze I could feel my circuits fill up with fear; I tensed up and felt my face plates heat up. Though at the same time, I could feel a slight lingering feeling of lust in my circuits as well. I swear I would have kicked myself If I wasn't paralyzed by the deep optics of the Decepticons lead Medic.

It had been about 1 "month" according to Earth calendars that Megatron and I have "interacted" with each other. Ever sense Optimus, or should I say "Orion" joined the Decepticons, Megatron has been too busy with him to pay much attention to me. I must admit I miss the feeling of another Mechs touch on my body, and the feeling of overloading without the doing it yourself. I was soon snapped out of my train of thought by KnockOut walking closer to me with this grin on his face. "Oh come on nurse. It will help the patient." He said all sympathetically, although I knew he was merely acting to play along with the entire scenario. "Imagine the pain and struggle that poop patient is going through." His tone of voice was almost mocking and irritating. I just wanted to explode at him but something held me back. I went to reply to him "N-no. I" I was cut off by a quick change in pose and situation, KnockOut had pulled me in by the waist where I was right up against his red hot paint. Surprising how he didn't worry about scratches. He then began to gently stroke my back; I knew he knew that my back and wings were one of the most sensitive spots on my body, and because of them being this sensitive as soon as I felt his servos drift over them I felt this rush of arousing sensations run through my circuits. I could feel my body weaken and a small moan building up in the back of my throat. KnockOut then said in an almost demanding tone, "Oh stop complaining and listen to the doctor." These words reminded me of times I had with Megatron when he said things just like that to me during foreplay. These memories made my face plates burn with lust and sexual temptation. Though, at the same time it made me feel like I was betraying Megatron. I called out in a moan at the feeling of Knockouts servo rub slowly up my wings. I started to tense up and felt my body heat up, and I arched my back in some pleasure, it made my body grind up against KnockOut's. "N-No S-stop." I wanted my body to stop grinding against his; I wanted to get back control before I lost it all in pleasure. "Auhh-hrmm" I called out before biting down on my bottom lip component to keep myself quite. I didn't want KnockOut to think I was enjoying this, or at least enjoying it, too much.

"Think about the patient nurse." He whispers into my audio, in a tone that seemed like he was trying to comfort me. After saying this he leaned in a started kissing gently up my neck while drifting his hands from my back to my wings. I cried out in a number of slight to decently loud moans. The sensation felt so good to finally have back on my body, even if it wasn't Megatrons touch. I tilted my head back a bit, blushing madly and starting to sweat a little. The sensation felt too good, I could feel my legs start shaking. I was enjoying his touch too much; it was starting to scare me a bit. "N-no-uhh." I whined and tried to fight back the sensation. I was too weak; every time I opened my mouth all that came out was slight moans. I bit my bottom lip again trying to keep myself quite. The worst thing that could happen now is that if SoundWave heard me, or some vehicon heard me and got curious to what was going on. "Come on StarScream, sing for me~" Knockout almost seemed to sing this into my audio. His voice was so lovely, I could have overloaded right there if I didn't have better self control. He then smiled deviously, the servo that was wrapped around my waist then was dragged down to my aft. The one on my wings moved up to the most sensitive part on my wing, the tips… As soon as his servos made a transmission to these positions I just couldn't hold back the loud moan I was storing up, I cried out, the moan was louder then I expected. I wouldn't be surprised if someone did hear me. That wasn't it though along with this embarrassing moan, my legs gave out and I feel against Knockout. I could feel my strength weakening with every caress, rub, and touch.

Knockout almost seemed to coo into my audio "Your so innocent, shhh" All I could do is breath heavily; he then turned me around and sat me down. He sat down behind me, he held me close so that I couldn't escape, or make any sudden movements. He pulled my arms behind my back and held them with one servo. I would have normally been able to break out of this, but I was too weak. Before I could adapt to the change in position he began licking up my back and wings, he did this while the other hand caressed the tips and underneath of me wings. I couldn't handle myself and the feeling, not to mention the restraint put on my arms increased the pleasure for me as well. It seemed like KnockOut has been doing his homework to know what makes me break. I cried out in another loud moan, my back arched as coolant leaked from my armor and mouth. I struggled to break free; I fought the best I could to break out of his grip. I couldn't let lust take over, I couldn't betray Megatron. My struggling ended up being more arousing to KnockOut then withdrawing, my back was grinding up against his chest not to mention my aft was just barely rubbing against his interface plating. All I could do is breath heavily, blush, pant, and moan with my eyes partially closed. I tried to find something to make him stop, even though I could tell I was enjoying it to much. I could tell I didn't want it to stop, but it had too. "B-But K-Knockout! What if-" I was cut off by Knockout moving his servo down my back gently and purposely dipping into every crevice and indent my armor had. It almost seemed as if he was laughing at my cries and pleads. He gently began to nibble on my neck. "What if, what? My dear, Nurse?" he asked me. "MaUHHH!" I moaned aloud as I struggled some more and arched my back, Grinding against KnockOuts now heating body frame. "Wha-What if bre-Breakdown or Meg-Megatron f-find out!" I whined and begged trying my best to distract him from touching my body. He appeared to freeze up, realizing that I was right. He stopped caressing me for a moment. I took a deep breath and kind of limped up thinking that he's finally stopped. As soon as I was about to start fading from the sensation, I was jolted straight back up by KnockOuts servo. Now not on my back but on my waist rubbing smoothly, I tensed up as my cooling fans roared to life…"K-KNOCKOU-AUHHH" I let out another loud moan, I actually cried out his name. I felt so ashamed of myself. No one has ever made my cry out their name before besides Megatron, I felt like curling up in a ball and hiding in a corner. How could I do this to my Lord, how could I enjoy the medics touch so much?

Knockout just smiled I could feel his body start to leak some coolant; he enjoyed the movements I was making, the sounds. "Such a lovely sound" He whispered into my audio. "Make it again for me, dear Nurse." he kissed my audio gently. "B-But Wh-what abo-UAHHH" I let out another moan and cry as I felt KnockOuts servo slide down my waist, even closer to my interface plating's then before. KnockOut then leaned in and practically breathed into my audio "They won't have to find out." His optics were such a deep burgundy, so sexual. "Just as long as you and I stay quiet. BreakDown's on a mission. Megatron is too busy with "Orion" to care for you." His voice was so light and relaxed. A bit too relaxed, it was irritating. How could he say that stuff and not feel a bit guilty? What gave him the right to say that stuff! It was totally…true… I almost felt tears of coolant form behind my eyes from the truth. Megatron has been too busy to care for me. The tears were soon sucked away by the warm and slick sensation of KnockOuts glossa going up my spinal plantings. I bit down onto my lip, to try to hold back and stay quiet. The sensation that struck some fear into me was that I could feel slight waves of approaching overload wash over my body. "No, please no" I thought to myself as I start twitching from holding back the moan, which was fighting to escape my throat. KnockOut seemed to chuckle into my audio, "No need to fight it StarScream...I know you're enjoying this." His voice seemed so dominating, so powerful. Just like…Megatron. "N-no. I-I'm not e-enjoying this Knockout! You Fraggin-AUHHH!" I called out in a loud moan, my head tilted back so that it was pretty much resting on Knockouts shoulder. Some coolant leaked from my mouth as my optics flickered and twitched slightly, in a sensation almost like the ones I only felt when Megatron and I "explored" each others bodies. KnockOut had now put his servo directly onto my interface plating's; he started gently moving his servo up and down and rubbing lightly. I let out a small moan as my body and wings twitched in pleasure. I jumped a little when I found out that rubbing wasn't the only thing Knockout was doing. He also had seemed to find a pair of straps used to hold patients down, and had tied my servos behind my back, creating his own pair of makeshift handcuffs. The restraint made my port leak lubricant behind my closed plating's. "K-Knockout...P-Please. Y-you can't d-do this." I pleaded and whined. All the medic did was smile, and then wrapped his other arm around me. Allowing his once occupied servo to join the other one in rubbing my sensitive plating, he gently whispered into my audio. "Oh...but dear nurse, I already did." These words and the look in his eyes and tilt to his lip components sent some shocks through my body. I knew he was serious, and that I really couldn't get away from this situation. Even though I started getting this feeling that, I really didn't want to get away from it. I was lost in a train of thought, trying to make sense of the multiple feelings running through my circuits. I could feel a mix of guilt, submission, innocence, lust, pleasure, and fear run through me. I couldn't decide which one was the truth though. I was jolted away from my thought by KnockOut pushing me down onto the floor. The feeling of the dominance of KnockOut and submissive pose I was put into made me let out a little cry of shock and plead. Next thing I know, KnockOuts servos were reaching for the hinges of my heated and sensitive interface-plantings. I wanted to Scream "No, stop!" but an overpowering sensation of lust and weakness in my body, only allowed me to moan aloud and accept what KnockOut was trying to do. My feelings had finally taken over my common sense and strand of thought. The feeling of mine that overpowered all the others was the feeling of want, and lust.

I couldn't control myself, couldn't move, couldn't fight back, all I could do was breath heavily and watch as his servo slowly slid open my interface plating's. His touch was so gentle, so caring. It was different from what I was normally accustomed to. The roughness Megatron had was always enjoyable, though this gentle touch had its charms as well. I blushed in embarrassment and closed my eyes when my dripping wet port was revealed to KnockOut; the cool air drifting over it made me shiver and whimper a bit. "P-please don't S-stare. I-its embarrassing…" I pleaded and blushed. I swear I must have sounded a lot more innocent then I intended, KnockOut just smiled and kissed behind my audio. The kiss had a more calming and soothing feeling to it. It was like he was saying I was, "cute." That tagging for how I was acting just made me blush some more and close my eyes. "You're so wet StarScream, so warm." KnockOut smiled at me. His fingers slowly drifting around my soaking wet port, teasing me to offlining. I was biting onto my bottom lip, twitching at the moan I was holding back. Moaning and whimpering loudly from behind my lips at the feeling. Shock and some pain then ran through my body, KnockOut had two of his fingers slid directly into my tightening port; he started moving them in and out slowly. I lifted my head up and let out a scream that made my name have a meaning to it. I felt coolant drip from my mouth, my legs were shaking. It felt so good, but…I needed more. "P-Please KnockOut m-more, I w-want m-more." I probably sounded pathetic, I probably looked even worse. It felt so good but he was going too gentle for my liking, it didn't hurt as much as I wanted it to. Knockout just smiled and made an unnecessary remark. "Wow StarScream, you really are enjoying this. Your much kinkier then I thought you were." He just smirked and laughed to himself a bit. I blushed and clenched my teeth together in irritation at his stupid remark. "If you really want me too…." KnockOut replied before I was able to tell him to shut up, as well as reacting quite well to my begging pleads. Before I knew it I was crying out again, some coolant leaked from my optics as his four fingers pounded deep inside of my port. Violating it in every way I liked it, he kept a steady but powerful pace. All I could do was bite my bottom lip, or put my lips against the ground to hold back my moans and cries. My hips started swaying to the pace of his fingers moving with every movement he made, I tried to take in as much as I could. It felt so good; I couldn't believe I could miss this feeling so much. I needed more, I needed a spike, not just fingers. "K-KnockOut, m-more! T-Take me!" I needed it, badly; I felt my body begging for overload, his fingers not enough to get me there. My optics offlined for a second as I let out a small moan, feeling his fingers pulling out of my port. My legs weakened a bit and I almost dropped them to the ground. All I could hear was the clicking of his Interface Plating's being removed; I felt my spark skip a beat in sweet anticipation. Coolant leaked from my mouth onto the ground as my glossa hung out as I breathed heavily.

My optics came back online when I felt his servos wrap around my legs, spreading them apart a bit more then they already were. "StarScream, you're shaking." He asked in a bit of a worried tone. I almost smiled and went to reply that I was fine, but I should have guessed he took it as an opportunity for another rude remark. "You must really want me StarScream. If you wanted me so much why didn't you tell me?" He smirked as he said this in his irritating mocking tone of voice. I snapped back with a response I'd been dying to say; "W-would y-you just, S-shut up and-" Unfortunately, it came out as more of a plea then a demand, and was soon cut off by KnockOuts swift movements. His spike begins rubbing slowly up against my begging port, I could feel my port leak some lubricant in anticipation. All I could do was moan into the ground to keep my voice down; he just loved to tease me didn't he? "If you want it so bad "nurse," beg for it." He whispered this with such a deep sadistic tone to it; it reminded me so much of my Master Megatron. Thinking of Megatron made my moan slightly, as well as made some lubricant leak down my legs. I started whimpering and swaying my hips, the teasing was unbearable. I wanted him in me, I wanted him in me NOW! "K-KnockOut! P-Please! Y-Your killing m-me! PLEASE! Take me now!" I cried and pleaded and begged, my port dripping from anticipation, my legs shaking from the teasing. "That's a good Nurse" He smirked and teased. Without warning, he then slammed his large spike all the way into my tight port. I lifted my head up from the ground and let out a scream as coolant leaked from my eyes. My servos and entire body twitched at the pleasurable pain running through my circuits. KnockOut then began to move in and out of me, he was a bit gentle, I guess he was letting me adjust the sensation. I didn't want it to get use to it slowly; I wanted it to hurt all the way through. "Kn-Knockout! I-It F-feels so G-good! P-please! H-harder!" He was happy to oblige to my pleas, he began to pound me furiously. At points he was actually pulling all the way out and then ramming all the way in. All I could do was scream in pleasure and pain; I didn't want it to stop. It felt so good. I could start to feel signs of overload approaching me. I could tell KnockOut was enjoying himself, he would let out a small hiss or moan of pleasure while he continued to thrust at an increasing speed. I swayed my hips in instinct, trying to keep his warm pulsing spike inside of me for decent amounts of time.

Before I knew it I was swiped off the ground and sat up right, his spike still inside of me. The change in position made his spike hit so many sensitive sensors in my port, I moaned allowed as my servos and wings twitched in pleasure. He wrapped his servos around my waist and hips rubbing them roughly, as well as moving me up and down roughly on his spike. I could feel the pace start to speed up as well as the force of the penetration, his thrusts growing stronger. Being at this vertical angle made his spike go even deeper into my port, our hips were clanging together with every thrust of his pelvic. My mouth just hung open, my body shaking, twitching, swaying, everything just felt so good. I could feel overload growing so much closer now. KnockOut was approaching it as well; I could feel his cooling fans working to keep his body cool. He was panting slightly as well, his body leaking coolant. I felt a large wave of a close overload strike over my body when he licked up my wing and rubbed between my thighs. I took a deep breath to push back another moan. "K-KnockOut! I-I'm so c-close!" I cried and moaned. He replied with a slight moan and a hiss, it ends up he was close to his as well. I was so close, and then Knockout pulled himself all the way out. I opened my optics in shock, "He can't just stop now?" I thought to myself. I was wrong once again, he didn't stop, he re-entered with one of the deepest most powerful thrusts I have ever felt before. I immediately was shot into Overload, my optics offlined. My head tilted upwards and I let out the most powerful scream of pleasure I have ever heard. I guess you can say, I "Screamed to the Stars". My body twitched furiously, my body shaking as the pleasure washed over me, I could feel my port release a large amount of lubricant. I was crying out and moaning as the feeling washed over me. I guess my Overload was quite arousing considering soon after I let out my cry, Knockout was shot into his own overload as well. He let out a decently loud moan as he stopped and twitched with pleasure. I could feel his spike pumping lubricant into my port as it twitched inside of me. We both sat there for a few moments moaning aloud as we finished and faded from our Overloads. Mine ended before his and I collapsed against him; I rested my head on his shoulder, cooling fans roaring to cool me down, I was breathing heavily, and panting. I could feel needed stasis begin to take over me. KnockOut finished his Overload and rested his head against mine; with the little strength he had left he picked me up off of him and laid me down. He took the makeshift handcuffs off my arms; I must admit it felt good to have my arms able to move again. He then laid down next to me, his optics were re-booting from offlining as well, deep breaths fading into a normal depth as he started drifting into stasis. I weakly scooted closer to him and laid down


End file.
